fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scythe Magic
Scythe Magic (大鎌魔法 Daikama Mahō) is a form of Holder Magic that involves the unorthodox weapon known as a . Because of the obscurity of scythes, it's generally rather rare to see an individual use this form of magic. It generally relies on the control of the user's magical power, as well as the scythe they are using. Description Scythe Attributes Spells Kenji Ringo's Verison Scythe Magic (大鎌魔法 Daikama Mahō) - This is a form of Holder Magic that involves the unorthodox weapon known as a Scythe, which is his primary form of combat during battle. As a result, he is able to sweep his blade through using scythe beams to tear through enemy guards to weaken them in large numbers or simply reap the souls of his victims by tearing their bodies to pieces. *'Scythe Magic: Demon Killer' (鎌マジック: 鬼キラー, Majikku: Akuma kirā) This spell is a Scythe Magic Spell. This spell is able to generate a magical energy around the blade extending its reach while improving it's cutting power even more by extending its range of cutting while boosting the destructive force of the slash tenfold. *'Scythe Magic: Grim Ball' (マジック：恐ろしいボール, Majikku: Osoroshī bōru) This is a Scythe Magic Spell. the user generates magical energy in the form of a purple aura around the scythe itself. He then chops across sending the energy into a powerful ball of dark destructive energy which explodes upon contact. *'Scythe Magic: Grim Blades' (マジック：グリムブレード, Majikku: Gurimu burēdo) This is a Scythe Magic Spell. by sliding his hand along the blade, he is able to generate his magical power to form into the scythe. Upon slashing downwards the scythe reacts by summoning flying disk versions of itself as black spinning scythe blades are hurled at the target as projectiles at the target. *'Scythe Magic: Spirit Blade' (マジック：スピリットブレイド, Majikku: Supirittobureido) This is a Scythe Magic Spell. It can be used in two ways, the first being thrown at the target which has magical energy forming around the scythe turning into a golden beam of magical energy in the shape of a spear as it goes flying directly at a target before exploding along with the target sending the original scythe flying onto the ground nearby. The second version of this spell generates a second version of the scythe itself by splitting the larger scythe into two smaller scythe blades for duel-wielding combat. *'Scythe Magic: Tragic Moon Sacrifice' (鎌マジック：悲劇の月を犠牲にする, Majikku: Higeki no tsuki o gisei ni suru) This spell is a Scythe Forbidden Magic Spell. Also known as the "Phantom Mist" spell, It requires the user to stab himself with his own weapon as it does his magical energy mixes with the blood in his body as it boils through the scythe blade admitting a crimson red mist around the area. Using this spell the blood boils from the heat of the scythe into a thick red mist, the user can then go in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-crimson realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of blood kneaded into it as it. The user can use it to appear behind an enemy and reap the very soul of the victim with a swift sweep of the scythe blade. Though this is a useful magical power, the drawback it requires 1/3rd of the users' blood as a result, this should be used as a last result otherwise, it would be a suicidal attack. Trivia *This page is just being redesigned by me; the layout of this redesigning goes to Zico, who is also redesigning Bow Magic. Category:Holder Magic Category:Weapon-Based Magic Category:Magic and Abilities